


The Watchers of the Alamo

by Torrent_of_the_Papyrus



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fallout Video Game References, Fallout but in Texas, Gay but not until later, Original Character-centric, Original story set in Fallout, Slow Burn, wlw, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_of_the_Papyrus/pseuds/Torrent_of_the_Papyrus
Summary: Rose 'Sentinal' Thatcher is a Recon specialist for the New Antonian branch of the Brotherhood of Steel, known as the Watchman. When she and Knight-Paladin Eugene "Dionysus" Rhodes arrive at the Patriots controlled Alamo with supplies, the are met with a camp with more wounded than able. Davy Crockett asks them to help find out what's happening, but they soon realize that the threat is much larger than what they presumed...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	The Watchers of the Alamo

“Dion’ for the last time, this trip is entirely professional!”

The rough and tumble man in Watchmen T-45 power armor rolled his eyes and laughed.

“I’m just saying, you didn’t pay ANY attention to Holliday’s shipment request until it said that Lara needed a new shipment of stimpaks and Radaway. I think you almost gave the poor scribe heart palpitations with how fast you jumped up!” Dionysus could hear Rose’s cheeks burning as he trailed back to check on the caravan behind them. 

The two pack brahmin shambled through the sun-scorched desert path, guided along by their owner and the group of watchmen stationed around them. The caravan leader had the reins of one of the brahmin tied to his belt.

“Don’t worry Sebastian, Patriot’s Alamo is just down the way. A Few more hours tops.”

Sebastian responded with a grumble and beckoned for one of the watchmen to grab some water off of the brahmin. Dionysus noticed that as soon as he mentioned how close they were to their destination, Rose began to meticulously check herself over for even the slightest of flaws. From fixing stray hairs in her undercut, to patting the folds of her recon suit, every perceived issue was dealt with.

“All teasing aside,” Rose gave Dionysus a sideways glance as he spoke. “You can’t seriously sit there and tell me that you didn’t only come because Lara was involved.”

Rose sighed and adjusted the sling her sniper was attached to on her back.

“...I don’t get it. I know the exact way to position my rifle to account for any miniscule variable to tag my mark from a thousand yards out. But this,” She makes a vague, exasperated gesture towards her core. “Confuses the hell out of me.”

“Your stomach?”

“No! I’m talking about, like, feelings and emotions. Heart...stuff...you know?” Dionysus nodded his head and shifted the corrugated sheet metal waist “cloth” on his power armor.

“Well how do you feel?” Rose stared at him blankly. “Physically, you nerd.”

“Oh right...I guess I’m a bit hungry.”

Dionysus laughed.

“You’re hopeless, but we’ll work on it. You’ll have Lara swooning in no time!”

Rose blushed and tried to sputter out a denial, but Dionysus had already switched his radio on to ‘Ranch Horn Radio’.

As predicted, it was only a few hours before the crumbling walls of the Alamo, fortified by sheet metal and sand bags, loomed before them in the warm light of the setting sun. The towering gate was raised to let them through, and a ghoul in Brown fatigues and a coonskin cap came to greet them.

“I see Holliday’s messenger reached you with due haste! You Watchmen have yet to disappoint.”

“The Watchmen serve with distinction, Brigadier General Crockett.” Rose went to salute, but Crockett cut her off with an emphatic hug.

“You’re in the company of friends Rose, No need to be so formal!”

“O-of course…” She stuttered as she reciprocated the embrace.

“Sorry Davy, we’re still working on her social skills.” Rose shot a glare at Dionysus as Davy Crockett shrugged.

“She didn’t nearly break my arm this time, so she’s making progress!” Dionysus and Crockett shared a laugh as Rose shifted her gait to try and appear more relaxed. Crockett collected himself and addressed the Caravan leader.

“Sebastian my friend, you look like death!”

“It’s hot and I’m tired, Davy, so let’s get this over with so I can get some damn shade.”

The general shrugged in response and beckoned for everyone to follow him inside.

Patriots moved to and fro carrying empty crates into tents that dot the courtyard. Davy took a deep breath as he surveyed the area.

“As you can see, these supplies you carry arrived at the perfect time. We were dangerously low on rations and munitions.” He shook his head. “We’ve never gotten so close to running out like that before…”

“Is there a particular reason that this happened?”

“Well...That’s a discussion best saved for when we have at least settled down, Rose. Speaking of, would you mind retrieving the medical supplies off of your brahmin and bring them to Miss MacDonovan? I’m sure she would appreciate them sooner rather than later.”

“I don’t mind, Briga-...Davy.” He beamed and rubbed his hands together.

“Excellent! Lara will be happy to see you. After all, she constantly asked if you were coming after we sent the request.” Dionysus made a whistling noise, and Rose slapped his power armor to make him quiet. Davy shifted his gaze to him.. “While she is doing that, we’ll escort Sebastian to the warehouse and then I believe you and I have some drinks to catch up over!”

“Hell yeah! You’ll just have to remind me where to dock my power armor.”

Once they had ironed out the details, Rose had Departed with all of the medical supplies requested towards the Alamo church, now repurposed as the medical center. As she dipped and weaved around the soldiers going about their day, she couldn’t help but linger on what Davy had said a few moments ago.

Why would she be asking about me? 

The door to the church closed with a resounding slam as Rose entered, though it was nothing compared to the commotion that echoed through the halls. Medical staff were moving with a sense of urgency making sure all of the machinery was working optimally. Patients could be seen in their gurneys, wrapped in soiled bandages and looking miserable. At the center of it all, Rose could see a tall, muscular woman in a grey tank top and cargo pants yelling her orders to the other doctors looking...less than happy.

“Monroe, get that IV in patient 2935! Jean, Go check our reserves for some more bloody bandages! And for the love o’ fuckin’ god Winston, please figure out what end of the damn stimpak goes into the skin!” Her bright ginger hair looked as if it was actually on fire. The three doctors scattered as Lara pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Rose knew better than to try and bother Lara when she was like this, so she elected to wait until she was finished with her verbal assault to make her presence known. However, when Lara looked towards the entrance and not only saw the much needed medical supplies, but also that Rose was holding them, her demeanor immediately softened as she gave Rose an excited smile and jogged to where she was. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, ya got here with ‘em in the nick of time!” Lara quickly assessed what was brought. “These’ll do nicely.”

After making sure all of the supplies were given to the assistants to be stored, Lara enveloped Rose in a tight bear hug.

“I missed ya, Rose.”

Rose could feel the steam coming out of her ears as she daintily wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

“Y-yeah, me too…” They sat there for a moment until Lara remembered what happened last time she did this and loosened her grip.

“Aw shite, I forgot that you aren’t...touch privy, I’m sorry.” Lara blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

“It’s alright. Believe it or not, Dion’ has started teaching me some things about...social cues and stuff.” Rose picked at her fingernails.

Lara giggled and pulled aside one of the assistants passing by.

“I’m leaving for the night, will you blokes be able to handle this without me?” The assistant nodded. “Good. Monroe is in charge.”

The assistant ran off to find Monroe as Lara beckoned for Rose to follow her outside. Lara sighed with relief as the cool night breeze brushed against her skin.

“Ah, it doesn’t get much better than this, aye Rosie?” Rose scoffed.

“You’re still the only person I allow to call me that.” Her blush steadily grew deeper.

“Well aren’t I the most special lass in all the wasteland!” Lara covered her heart with the drama of an actress and put her hand to her forehead. Rose rolled her eyes, trying desperately to suppress the smile spreading across her face. “So I’m assuming Ol’ Davy and Dion are gonna get plastered tonight?”

“Well…” Rose could already hear the commotion in the mess hall. “I think they already are.”

Upon swinging open the door, the girls could see Davy, Dion, and every other soldier in the room laughing, bumping glasses, and chanting jumbled pieces of songs blaring from the jukebox.

“Fucking hell Davy…” Lara muttered under her breath. She put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “You doing alright, Rosie?”

Rose fiddled with the cuffs of her sleeves as she looked across the room.

“Y-yeah, I guess...but I’d prefer if we were somewhere with less...noise.” Lara nodded and led Rose out from the mess hall back into the night air. 

"Don't worry, I know just the spot."

After a few minutes of walking around the tents and buildings, the girls ended up in one of the many forgotten watchtowers overlooking the desert. Rose sat on the ledge and Lara took a seat next to her. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Lara spoke up.

"Sooo, did anything exciting happen on the way here?"

Rose scratched behind her ear and thought for a moment.

"I mean...we had a few bandits try and raid us, but as much as I hate to admit it, Dion is a nightmare in that power armor."

"You're telling me, the man practically lives in that damn thing!" Rose wished that was a wrong sentiment. "I bet I could still arm wrestle him though."

Rose laughed at the thought of Lara trying to bring down Dionysius' arm with her entire body, but started blushing when she thought about the idea of Lara's straining arm muscles, her perfect six pack, her beautiful hair…

Rose aptly changed the subject.

"On another note, I know that Brig...Davy was going to tell us later but...why are you guys so low on supplies? What happened to all those soldiers in the infirmary?"

"I think that’s something Davy would be better to brief you on honestly and, well…” A cheer echoed in the distance. “He’s bloody plastered at the moment, so we’ll touch on that tomorrow when the hangover is gonna be trying to bust through their skulls.”

Rose nodded and shifted her gaze to look out at the desert. The clear night sky meant the moon was out in full force, it’s dim light cascading over the many cacti and tumbleweeds. It would almost be captivating, if it wasn’t for the fact that Rose couldn’t take her eyes off of the other most captivating thing to her. The way the moonlight played off of Lara’s bright ginger hair and accentuated the angles of her biceps…

She really needs to get a grip on whatever this is.

“Well as much as i love gazing into the desert with you, I’m beat. What say we go and get some rest?”

“That...sounds like an excellent idea.” Rose smiled.

“I’ve got an extra cot in my area if you’d like to use it.” Rose tried to sputter out a response as Lara chuckled and led her down from the tower and to Lara’s tent.


End file.
